Stakeout
by LoveMeNever
Summary: Does something more happen in Emma's car while herself and Regina are on a stakeout? Set in 3x13. SwanQueen One-shot. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Summary: Does something more happen in Emma's car while herself and Regina are on a stakeout? Set in 3x13. SwanQueen One-shot.**

**Follows the stakeout scene from 3x13 but with a little twist. ;)**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Stakeout**

* * *

Regina sighs heavily, there is a sort of awkward tension in the yellow bug of Emma's. Emma seems oblivious to Regina's discomfort though.

"So... do we just sit here and wait?" Regina asks breaking the silence.

"Until the person who casts the curse makes moves on your office." Is all the blonde says.

There's another awkward pause.

"Is this... really what you do for a living?" She can't wrap her mind around who would actually want to sit in a car for hours and wait.

"Yeah! It's called a stakeout." Emma turned her head to look at Regina, her eyes sparkled with excitement that the former queen couldn't understand. This was hardly exciting stuff.

Emma looked back to watch the mayor's office.

"And you don't get, bored?" She stated rather dryly.

"I don't know... you find ways to pass the time, eat, talk, mostly watch... which is what we should be doing." Emma took a sip of her coffee and smirked when she heard another sigh escape Regina's lips. Lips that she was trying not to stare at in desire.

Silence passed between them again.

"Does he have friends?"

Emma squints her eyes in confusion, "Does who have friends?" she asks though she knew who Regina was referring too.

"Henry." Regina says in a softer tone as she looks with such hope into Emma's eyes. It hurt so much for Regina to talk about Henry but yet she wanted to know every moment of his life in the last year. She only hoped Emma would share.

"Does he have friends in New York..." She continued.

"Yeah, he has a lot of friends." Once again Emma's eyes flickered down to Regina's lips for half a second. "No girlfriends yet, or at least none that I know about." She chuckled trying to lighten the mood up.

It worked because Regina smiled fondly at her. "So he's happy. His life is good there."

Emma couldn't imagine how hard this must be for Regina. Her heart went out to the brunette, in more ways than one, actually. "Yeah, I almost didn't come back because of that."

"Well, why did you?"

What a loaded question, Emma thought, there were multiple reasons she came back. Her parents, her 'duty' as savior, and a certain brunette Mayor. Plus, Henry would never forgive her if in the future he got his memories back and found out Emma hadn't helped Storybrooke.

"I..." She lost her train of thought when she gazed into Regina's questioning eyes. The mayor had that effect on her sometimes, she could be about to say something and all of the sudden forget it instantly.

Instead she tore her eyes away from Regina and stared at the office again. "Because Henry may not remember all this but I do... and I know what he'd say, 'A hero would come back.'"

Regina laughed almost sadly, "He would say that." her voice was thick with emotions.

Emma controlled herself and got up the courage to look at Regina again. This time she melted at the endearing expression on her face, Regina was staring intently at her, and she couldn't control the blush forming on her cheeks. She couldn't bring herself to look away from the brunette either. Her heart started racing.

She instinctively leaned forward without realizing it.

Regina rose a curious eyebrow at the blonde, she was having the same trouble of keeping her heart from beating out of her chest. The atmosphere in the yellow bug grew heated, not unpleasantly though.

Both woman swallowed. There was such an irresistible pull between them.

Emma was the first to make a move, she placed her hand on top of Regina's, there was a spark that sent butterflies into her stomach. Regina exhaled at the touch feeling the same effect.

"Emma..." Regina started to say as she gently ran her fingers over Emma's cheek.

Neither woman realized how close they were until their noses touched; neither pulled away.

Emma figured she had come this far, might as well go for it, besides Regina wasn't protesting. And so she did.

Eyes closed their lips met, at first tentatively and nervous, but both grew more confident.

Regina lightly held onto the back of Emma's neck while the blonde's hand was on her side just above her hip. The contact sent a pleasant shiver down Regina's whole body.

She moaned softly when Emma's tongue found its way into her mouth, exploring, and tangling with her own.

It had been a while since Regina felt this utter passion. The way Emma believed her about not casting the curse, the way she genuinely cared, that was enough to cause her to fall for the woman. The fact that she was also Henry's birth mother made it better. Upon first meeting her, Regina refused to believe that the infuriating woman created such a beautiful boy but now she felt differently.

Now, she saw Emma in a new light.

Much to both women's annoyance they had to break contact to breathe. Their warm breaths mingled for a moment before they separated completely, leaning back against the seats of the car.

They were panting slightly with flustered blushes across their face.

For a while they didn't look at each other. Not because they were embarrassed or ashamed, they just wanted to enjoy each other's company. They had to watch out for whoever cast the curse too.

Emma and Regina finally looked at one another, there were so many unspoken words in their eyes, but they didn't feel they needed to say them out loud. An understanding of what both women felt passed between them.

They smiled warmly at each other.

"Are you sure you don't want to met Henry? We could just tell him your an old friend like what we did with Mary Margaret and David..." Emma started but Regina was already shaking her head sadly.

"It would be to hard." It looked like tears were forming in the brunette's eyes but she dared not let them fall.

Emma sighed, "I can't imagine-" She saw movement in Regina's office. "We got em."

They both quickly got out of the car to stop whoever was up in the office. Regina smiled as her mind wandered to the kiss that happened moments ago.

Who knew a stakeout could be so much fun? They would have to do it more often.

Emma, oblivious to what the mayor was thinking, agreed.


End file.
